


Cultural Differences

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro POV, Shower Sex, Top Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Excuse me? Excuse you!” Lotor said primly. “Is it acceptable behavior among your species to have your cock out in front of people they’re not mating?”“Uh- what?” Shiro asked, totally confused.“At least if it were erect I’d know you were trying to seduce me- but how am I supposed to take this- this flaccid display flopping around? Are you some kind of pervert?”Shiro opened his mouth to speak only to find he had nothing to say. He closed it again.





	Cultural Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but what if... Lotor was a space slut?

 

* * *

 

“I think that’s it for me,” Shiro said, bending to brace himself on his knees and fighting to catch his breath.

“Come now, surely you have one more round in you?” Lotor asked, arching a brow pointedly. He’d pulled his hair back into a high ponytail while they sparred and now he flicked it back from his shoulder in a way that reminded Shiro of the ubiquitous clique of mean girls at the center of every high school movie. He couldn’t help smirking at the thought.

“I don’t think so,” he said with a laugh. “I’m tapping out.”

“You disappoint me, Paladin,” Lotor answered, but he pitched his voice towards a slightly petulant whine and Shiro knew he was just teasing.

“I’ll have to live with your disappointment somehow,” he said with an easy shrug. “I’m going to hit the showers.”

“There are showers here?” Lotor asked in surprise. “I’ve just been going back to my rooms after training- but it would be preferable to bathe here rather than walking through the halls damp with sweat.”

“Of course there are showers here,” Shiro said. “Didn’t anyone show you?”

“I don’t exactly spend leisure time with the others,” Lotor said, a hint of coolness entering his tone. He tried not to show it but he was still angry with them over the prisoner exchange. Shiro seemed to have earned a bit of trust by giving him his bayard, but he hadn’t realized he was the only one Lotor interacted with outside their strategy meetings.

“There’s no private cubicles,” Shiro said. “It’s locker room style. If that’s not an issue, you can- come with me?”

“Why would it be an issue?” Lotor asked.

“Well, because-” Shiro broke off, blushing. He really should have thought this one through. They were about to be _naked_ together. But that was fine, he could handle it. He was an adult, it was all going to be fine. “It won’t be,” Shiro finished awkwardly and turned away, leading Lotor towards the showers.

“Here we are,” he said unnecessarily. He got undressed hurriedly and tried not to look like he was running to turn on the water. He could hear Lotor getting undressed behind him and then saw him out of the corner of his eye, standing about ten feet away under his own shower spout.

All he had to do would be to just turn his head slightly and then he’d see Lotor in all his naked glory- just a few feet away from him, wet and slick with soap-

And he definitely was _not_ going to do that. He was just going to- wash. Shiro reached for the soap in a bit of a daze, startling when he heard Lotor pointedly clearing his throat.

He looked over and jumped to see Lotor glaring at his crotch.

“Excuse you!” Shiro yelped, blushing as he dropped his hands to cover his dick. He was decidedly not going to look any lower than Lotor’s face- or maybe just his chest, with his dark purple nipples, and definitely not past his taut abs-

“Excuse _me_? Excuse _you_!” Lotor said primly. “Is it acceptable behavior among your species to have your cock out in front of people they’re not mating?”

“Uh- _what_?” Shiro asked, totally confused.

“At least if it were erect I’d know you were trying to seduce me- but how am I supposed to take this- this flaccid display flopping around? Are you some kind of pervert?”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak only to find he had nothing to say. He closed it again. “Uh-”

“Well?” Lotor demanded and Shiro finally looked down to his crotch a little helplessly. He had a trail of white pubic hair leading down to his groin, and then- something like a slight bulge and that was it.

“Where’s your dick?” Shiro asked in shock.

“Sheathed! As is only polite!” Lotor said, putting his hands on his hips.

“Huh,” Shiro said, finally understanding the problem. “Humans don’t- we don’t have those.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Lotor scoffed. “You can’t mean it’s just- _out_ all the time. Next you’ll be telling me you have external gonads as well!”

Shiro laughed. “Actually- yeah.”

“Oh,” Lotor said, blushing and turning away. “Apologies. That must be very difficult for you.”

“Uh, no? Or I guess- I don’t know. I’m used to it.” He was still holding the soap in his hand and he figured he should probably start washing at some point. Or he could just run away- that would be an even better idea.  “Listen, clearly we had a bit of a misunderstanding. If my- uh. If my dick bothers you, I can just- leave and shower in my rooms.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lotor said, “I was just- surprised. I apologize for calling your phallus a flaccid display.”

“Flopping around? Yeah that was- uh. Yeah, let’s never speak of that again.”

“Certainly,” Lotor said.

Shiro did his best to ignore Lotor washing beside him and it almost worked for nearly a full minute.

“Hmm,” Lotor hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose it’s really not that unusual. Certainly not the most unusual I’ve had. The Grol people, for instance, have three armored prehensile stalks arranged over their bodies. And I had a Thrixail once as well- they don’t exactly have genitals in the traditional sense- their skin is a gelatinous membrane that can be penetrated pleasurably practically anywhere. They generate electricity as well, that was certainly one of the more memorable experiences.”

Shiro blushed as he realized Lotor was telling him about his various alien sex capades.

“Of course the Azuh exclusively use telepathy, so I’m not entirely certain how to categorize that experience- although I climaxed three times so it was decidedly erotic. And the Shuggeath-” he broke off with a laugh. “Let’s just say I had difficulty walking straight for a few quintants after the Shuggeath. They mate in groups of five or more, although the method is a little difficult to describe with mere words.”

“So that’s what you do in your spare time, huh?” Shiro asked, trying for a joking tone. He wasn’t sure it was working, his ears were burning at the thought of Lotor fucking his way across the universe. “You just fly around banging aliens?”

“What a crass and violent term,” Lotor said disdainfully. “I do not _bang_ aliens, I periodically enjoy various mutually desired pleasurable sexual experiences with alien life forms.”

“That’s a mouthful,” Shiro laughed.

“It can be,” Lotor said, smirking at him. His canines were showing and his lips were glistening, slick with water. Shiro swallowed and looked away. “We’re in space, Shiro,” Lotor added. “If you don’t bed a few aliens, what’s even the point?”

“Huh,” Shiro said faintly, turning the soap over and over in his hands. Had he even washed yet? He couldn’t seem to remember. He was completely distracted by Lotor next to him, naked and wet and talking about sex with aliens as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He couldn’t believe his stupid dick had gotten him into this. He needed to just, finish up and _flee_ before Lotor went into even more detail. Except it was already too late.

“Exotic genitals and the like can be fun,” Lotor continued, “but I find the experience to be more enjoyable with partners who are closer to my biology. Bipedal species are generally best, and of course it turns out you _can_ have too many limbs. You’d think it would be exciting to be with someone with twenty arms, but in reality anything more than say- four arms and perhaps a tail is really going overboard. There are only so many orifices and erogenous zones to work with, don’t you think?”

“Uh,” Shiro said when it became clear Lotor was waiting for a reply. “I don’t know? I’ve only ever had sex with humans.”

“How curious,” Lotor said mildly. “Surely you had the opportunity while you were doing your Voltron broadcasts? You must have had suitors.”

Shiro shrugged. “I guess? But I just- I never really considered it. There were so many other things to worry about.”

“You must make time for small pleasures,” Lotor said seriously. “Otherwise the world can seem a very dark and lonely place.”

“I guess,” Shiro said. He was painfully aware of being naked and of Lotor standing beside him- trying to convince him to fuck aliens. He was an alien. Was this- was this some kind of seduction? Shiro wouldn’t put it past him and he didn’t know what to think about that.

“Tell me about sex with humans, then,” Lotor said with interest.

“Uh. Ok?” Shiro said nervously. “What do you want to know?”

“Your phallus- it grows erect, I assume?”

“Yes,” Shiro blushed. “You can’t really- can’t really have sex without that.”

“How?” Lotor asked.

“How does it get erect?” Shiro asked. Oh god, he was going to explode from embarrassment probably. He should just point Lotor to a biology textbook and leave him to sate his curiosity on his own. But for some reason he was opening his mouth and there were words tumbling out, stupid ones. “You can think about things that arouse you, or you could touch it i guess.”

“Really?” Lotor asked, perking up a little. “I’ll admit- I’m quite curious to touch it.”

“What?” Shiro asked, his voice coming out strangled. Did Lotor just offer to touch his dick? “Uh- I meant like- in general. The general ‘you’ not _you_ you, as in _you_ standing right there.”

Wait- what the fuck was he doing. Lotor had just offered to touch his _dick_. The last time someone had offered to do that was over two years ago and a lifetime away. “But I mean- I guess,” Shiro said slowly, desperately hoping he hadn’t misunderstood. “If you want to, I would- uh. I guess that would be ok.”

“Let me clarify,” Lotor said, frowning faintly. “First you said I could touch it- then you seemed uncomfortable, and now you’re saying I could touch it, if I want?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Shiro said. He was already half hard at the thought and he couldn’t help staring at the water sluicing down Lotor’s chest.

“Are you asking me a question?” Lotor asked. “I’m going to need you to be a little more decisive, Shiro. Do you want me to touch you or not?”

“I- yeah. Yes, I do.”

Lotor grinned and walked closer, reaching for his dick. Shiro jerked back a little in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Lotor asked, pausing.

“Uh,” Shiro said, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “Just- you’re really just going for it, huh?”

“Yes?” Lotor said. “I thought that was what we agreed.”

“Well, you want to maybe work up to it? Maybe kiss me first? Do Galra even kiss?”

“Not generally,” Lotor said. “But I do. Like this?” he asked, pulling his hands on Shiro’s face and bending to press his lips to his.

Shiro closed his eyes, relaxing into his hold. Lotor stepped closer, pressing the whole length of his body against Shiro’s and Shiro moaned against his mouth, raising his hands to slide into Lotor’s wet hair and down the smooth skin of his back.

“Maybe we should move this into a bedroom?” Shiro managed.

“We’d better stay here,” Lotor said. “For your first experience with Galra pheromones it’s best to stay near water- it’ll help if you have a bad reaction.”

“Alright- that’s exactly the sort of problem I _wouldn’t_ have fucking a human,” Shiro muttered.

Lotor laughed and pulled back, taking Shiro by the hips and turning him so he was facing the wall before pressing up against his back and sliding his hands down his chest. Shiro closed his eyes, bracing himself against the tiles.

“You’re a virile young man and yet you grumble like a Klaxian fishwife,” Lotor whispered into his ear. “You’re a space explorer, a legendary paladin- where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Not all of us explore the universe dick-first like you apparently do,” Shiro said.

“More’s the pity,” Lotor said with a dramatic sigh and leaned down to bite at the juncture of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, making him tense and yelp. “I highly recommend it.”

He finally slid his hand down to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s cock, stroking experimentally, and Shiro shuddered.

“How quaint,” Lotor said thoughtfully, tightening his fingers gently over the head. Shiro moaned and pushed back against him, dropping his forehead to lean against the tiles. “To think you’ve had this delicate organ simply dangling here all this time.”

Shiro winced. “Ok, as far as dirty talk goes- that’s not- that’s not really doing it for me.”

“Dirty talk?” Lotor asked, pressing closer. Shiro could feel a bulge against his ass and suddenly he was impossibly curious about what Lotor’s dick was like, curious and nervous.

“Yes, it’s like- ah!” Shiro gasped, distracted as Lotor slid his other hand down to explore his balls and behind, pressing firmly. “Do you really- do you really want me to explain it to you _now_?”

Lotor laughed against his ear and bit at his earlobe. “Yes,” he murmured. “I’m enjoying seeing you struggling to focus. Now- tell me Shiro. This dirty talk- do you like it?”

“Sometimes,” Shiro panted against the tiles. “Sometimes it can be hot.”

“What sorts of things do you like?” Lotor asked. “Do you like being ordered around, perhaps? Being told what to do? Spread your legs for me, Shiro.”

Shiro shivered and did as he was told.

“Wider.”

“Alright- _fuck_ ,” he muttered and closed his eyes as he felt Lotor pressing his crotch to his ass more firmly now. And yeah, there was definitely a bulge. It felt huge but maybe that was just his nerves talking.

“Perhaps you like being told what’s going to happen next, or how beautiful you look, waiting so patiently for me,” Lotor continued. He was exploring between Shiro’s legs more firmly now, stroking him with his fingers until he found the puckered ring of muscle of his asshole. “Hmm,” he hummed, pressing his fingers against it but not inside, simply rubbing insistently around the rim.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro breathed out, clenching his hands into fists.

“This is where you can take me inside?” Lotor asked, still rubbing him firmly. “You don’t seem to be producing lubrication, am I doing something wrong?”

“No, you’re- you’re doing just fine. It doesn’t- that’s not really what that’s there for, so you have to, you have to get some oil or something,” Shiro managed. His knees were shaking, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand here like this, letting Lotor play with him like he was exploring a shiny new toy.

“I think my cock will be sufficient,” Lotor said firmly.

“About that-” Shiro shuddered. “Kind of wanna see it before you go putting it in me.”

“Let me surprise you,” Lotor said with a dark laugh.

“That’s not really- an area I like surprises in.”

“Oh Shiro, I wouldn’t hurt you. And this way will be so much more fun, for both of us. Where’s your adventurous spirit?”

Shiro was crazy to consider it, but if he was honest with himself he was still smarting from being compared to a Klaxian fishwife, whatever that was. “Alright,” he said at last.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Lotor said. “It’ll be fun.”

“Alright,” he said and tried to relax as Lotor pulled away a little. He waited, nervous and breathing hard, and then he felt something slick pressing against his hole, Lotor’s cock he assumed. The head was narrow, not much wider than the tip of Shiro’s thumb, and it slid in easily. But then his cock got rapidly wider and he stopped, pressing his face to the side of Shiro’s neck.

He put his hands on the tiles to either side of Shiro’s, caging him in.

“Alright?” he asked and Shiro nodded jerkily.

He felt hot all over, suddenly impossibly aroused. This must have been what Lotor was talking about- the effects of Galra pheromones. He felt a little floaty, his skin suddenly way more sensitive than he was used to.

Lotor started working himself into Shiro’s body in shallow rocking thrusts. Every movement sent sparks up against the backs of Shiro’s eyelids and he couldn’t help panting helplessly. Lotor’s cock was ridged and each one caught against his rim as he moved in and out, and all Shiro wanted was more.

“I don’t think I can keep standing,” he managed at last when his knees almost gave out at a particularly deep thrust.

“That’s alright,” Lotor said, “get on your hands and knees for me. Under the water, Shiro, you seem a little overwhelmed.”

“I- I’m fine,” he said, but he stumbled a little when Lotor pulled out and away from him, his head swimming as he turned to face Lotor and yank him in for another kiss.

Shiro moaned and arched into him, shutting his eyes tight. He tasted so _good_ and Shiro couldn’t quite describe why or how. He tasted of warmth and freedom and _home_ and he just wanted more as he dragged him close.

Lotor kissed him back for a little while before pushing him away gently and maneuvering them so Shiro was standing under the shower. He turned the temperature down so it was pleasantly cool against his overheated skin and Shiro blinked up at him blearily, his mind clearing a little.

“Alright?” Lotor asked. “Do you wish to continue?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said and reached out to turn the water off. He wanted more of that floaty feeling, more of the intensity of Lotor inside him.

“You’re sure?” Lotor asked. “You’re feeling alright? Your tongue doesn’t feel too large for your mouth, does it?”

Shiro laughed, pulling Lotor out of the shower towards the main changing area. There were wide benches set up in front of the lockers and Shiro grabbed a few towels on the way, throwing them down on a bench to provide a bit of a cushion.

“You said you wanted me on my hands and knees,” he said as he climbed onto a bench.

“So I did,” Lotor said, taking position behind him. And then he was pushing back in and Shiro moaned loudly, letting his head drop and taking hold of the bench with both hands to steady himself. Lotor’s cock was obscenely slick, making loud wet sounds with every thrust, and something about the sensation made Shiro harder and more hot than he’d ever felt before. His cock was throbbing between his legs but he couldn’t get himself to let go of the bench to touch himself and Lotor seemed to be in no hurry to help him.

He was pushing in deeper now, the base of his cock so much thicker than the tip that Shiro still felt the tight exquisite stretch of it even though he would have been able to adjust to a human cock by now. And the _ridges-_ it was almost too much stimulation and Shiro was already leaking precum, dripping to the towels.

Every time he thought Lotor was finished, every time he expected to feel his groin and thighs against his ass- there was another ridge, another push, always more, and Shiro could barely catch his breath at it.

“Oh god, aren’t you _in_ yet?” he moaned. “How big _are_ you? I don’t think I can- I don’t think I can take much more.”

“Easy, you’re almost there,” Lotor whispered breathily and just kept going, burying himself deeper and deeper into his body while he lay panting and gasping helplessly, thighs spread wide to accommodate him.

Finally- _finally_ \- Lotor grunted and stilled, and Shiro could feel him inside, against him.

“Are you alright?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Shiro moaned, shifting restlessly. “Stop _asking_ me and start _fucking_ me.”

Lotor laughed and shifted his grip, holding Shiro tight by the hips. “Alright. Easy now- don’t get carried away.”

“Fuck,” Shiro whimpered at the first thrust, dropping his face to bury it in his arms. “Oh fuck!”

“Next time we can do this in your bed,” Lotor whispered to him, his voice shaking. “I’ll lay you out over the sheets, open and aching for me. Maybe I’ll tie you down, so you’ll be at my mercy while I ravish you. Maybe I’ll fill you up and simply stay there, and make you fuck yourself on my cock if you wish to get any release. I think I could make you come from that alone, completely untouched with your hands pinned above your head and unable to bring yourself any relief that I don’t give you-”

“Oh fuck,” Shiro moaned, arching his back to get more. “I think- I think you’ve figured out dirty talk,” he managed.

“Ah,” Lotor said with a chuckle. “Is that what that is? Do you like it, Shiro? Do you like me telling you what I’d like to do to you?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, “yes, just- can you please- I’m so close-”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes!” Shiro whined.

“Hmm, have you earned it?” Lotor asked sweetly. “Maybe I should tease you some more, stroke you just hard enough to drive you mad while I rock into you, not enough to get you off but not so little you can rest. Would you like that?”

“Oh fuck,” Shiro shivered, trying to thrust back against him only to have Lotor tighten his grip on his hips and force him to still.

“Maybe another time,” Lotor said at last, bending over him to stroke his cock.

Shiro practically sobbed at that and angled his ass up higher as Lotor started to thrust in earnest. The locker room was silent except for their heavy breathing, Shiro’s moans, and the slick sounds of Lotor thrusting in and out of him.

“Oh fuck, oh god,” Shiro muttered, clenching his hands into the towels. “I’m close- I’m gonna-”

Lotor sped up and Shiro froze, shivering for a long moment as his orgasm raged through him and he collapsed to the bench with a loud moan. Lotor finished moments later, moaning too, before pulling out and shifting to sit on the bench beside him.

“Alright?” he asked, running his hand down Shiro’s trembling thigh as he turned over to his back, letting his hand rest on his stomach while he tried to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” Shiro muttered, staring up at the ceiling. He was still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm and the Galra pheromones slowly draining out of his system.

Lotor laughed, tracing his fingers through the cum splattered over Shiro’s stomach in a way that made him tense and shiver. “So, Shiro. As far as your first experience with alien intercourse- how was it?”

“Good,” he said slowly. “It was- really good.”

“Excellent. Surely you have one more round in you? There are still a number of things I’m curious to try, and I’d hate for our time together to be limited by this hard bench. I do so want to lay you out in my bed and swallow down your pretty little cock until you’re screaming my name.”

“Holy hell,” Shiro said, sitting up before running a hand through his hair. “Alright, then. What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Lotor grinned and stroked his now-flaccid dick playfully with the tip of his index finger. “Indeed,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss against Shiro’s lips. “Let’s go.”

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
